powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Unmade GaoBeasts
redirect Power Animals This is a list of planned GaoBeasts that were never made. Originally, there were supposed to be a total of 100 GaoBeasts. Unmade GaoBeasts *GaoPanda *'GaoPeacock': This is the most well described and depicted additional Power Animal. GaoPeacock attaches to GaoKing's back to form GaoKing Swordmaster. GaoPeakock's tail can shift from an at-rest tail-like possition on GaoKing Swordmaster to a position faned out behind its back from which weapons may be drawn. The centermost "feather" of the tail becomes a sword, the two "feathers" immediately next to it on either side combine into a double-headed sickle weapon, the next pair of "feathers" are a pair of smaller swords, and the final outer-most "feathers" become a three-section staff. GaoShark or GaoTiger appear to be necessary arms in the combination to hold the weapons normally. GaoPeacock's wings are half retracted behind the combinations shoulders, but are shown to be optionally able to extend fully. *GaoCrow *GaoStingray *GaoHorse *GaoCamel *GaoMouse *'GaoWallaby': From text, GaoWallaby is apparently an adult female Wallaby with a pouch, and carries KoWallaby (the Japanese prefix ko- indicates a child version as in the term koneko for kitten), though a picture of the two separated from a combination is not shown. GaoWallaby forms shoulder cannons and a left gauntlet on GaoMuscle Magnum and KoWallaby forms a right gauntlet/cannon on the combination. *GaoTortoise *GaoWalrus *'GaoManta': Both GaoManta and MiniManta are shown separated as well as in combinations. GaoManta attaches to GaoKing's back with its detached tail forming a new large sword held by the GaoShark arm to form GaoKing Aquadiver. MiniManta's placement, if any, on this combination is not visible nor mentioned in the text. *'GaoBoar': GaoBoar has a spinning joint located in its forehead and pulls a cart that is equipped with two large cannons and carries a pair of drill attachments. A drill can be attached to the joint in GaoBoar's forehead. GaoBoar becomes a left arm on GaoMuscle with a drill attached, and the cart becomes back-mounted shoulder cannons to form GaoMuscle Longhorn. Specifically, GaoMuscle Striker Longhorn is depicted and named. *'GaoBat': There are two distinct versions of GaoBat: a good version and an evil version. The good version of GaoBat splits to form a right arm and wings on GaoHunter, forming GaoHunter Phantom. The evil version is used in the creation of GaoDevil. *GaoCobra *'GaoMammoth': A very large Power Animal. It is shown that the toy design would be motorized, and possessed and attachment that could expand into a large platform to be towed by GaoMammoth. GaoMammoth can also transform into a centaur-like mode, with the transformation being a motorized automatic feature of the toy design. It is commonly believed that the design was reused as the Revolver Mammoth. *GaoHawk *GaoVulture *GaoOwl *'GaoSwallow': GaoSwallow forms a right arm with a spinning action that launches a boomerang weapon. It forms combinations such as GaoKing Boomerang Arm *GaoSwan *GaoTurtle *GaoKoala *GaoFox *GaoHedgehog *Gaomingo (Flamingo) *GaoCougar *'GaoMole': GaoMole attaches to the spinning mechanism of GaoSwallow's arm form to create combinations such as GaoKing Drill Arm *GaoWombat *GaoGlider (Flying Squirrel) *GaoKangaroo *GaoPangolin (Anteater) *GaoSquirrel *GaoRabbit *Gaorangutan (Orangutan) *GaoPrairie (Prairie Dog) *GaoApe *GaoHowl (Japanese Wolf) *GaoCrescent (Asiatic Black Bear) *GaoToad *GaoCrane *GaoBeaver *GaoHamster *GaoWildcat *GaoWhale *GaoDolphin *GaoGrampus (Orca) *GaoPelican *GaoLesser (Lesser Panda) *GaoRacoon *GaoMink *GaoSkunk *GaoMongoose *GaoPanther *GaoCheetah *'GaoPenguin': GaoPenguin attaches to the spinning mechanism of GaoSwallow's arm form to create combinations such as GaoKing Ice Sword Arm *GaoDugong *GaoGoat *GaoSheep *GaoSeal *GaoDonkey *GaoHound *GaoHippo *GaoReindeer *Gaodile (Crocodile) *GaoLizard *GaoChameleon *GaoCoyote *GaoZebra *GaoJaws (Great White) *GaoCow *GaoEel *GaoSerpent *GaoJackyl *Gaoryx (Oryx) *GaoCarp *GaoSalamander *GaoSnake Unmade Megazords *'GaoGuardian': A completely new combination formed from GaoPeacock (back and part of torso), GaoWallaby (forming both the torso and legs), KoWallaby (forming the head), GaoTortoise (forming the left arm), and GaoWalrus (forming the right arm). Neither GaoTortoise nor GaoWalrus's arm forms are shown as having hands as detail shots are shown of the blade weapons on each, and no method for employing the Swordmaster weapons is shown or mentioned. *'GaoTriple': A completely new combination formed from GaoManta (torso, and legs), MiniManta (chestplate), GaoBoar (left arm, with cart forming back, head, and shoulder cannons), and the good version of GaoBat (right arm and wings). *'GaoDevil': An enemy combination formed from GaoDile (torso, legs, and shoulder cannons), the evil version of GaoBat (head and chest armor), GaoJaws (ガオジョーズ, GaoJōsu?) (left arm), and GaoHammerhead (right arm). As is visible from the image, and is mentioned in the text, GaoJaws would be a recolor of GaoShark, slightly modified to be a left arm instead of right. *'GaoMercury': A small robot formed from GaoSwallow (torso, arms, and head), GaoMole (right leg), and GaoPenguin (left leg). GaoMercury is notibly only about the size of a single arm from one of the other combined robos of Gaoranger. Modes *'Swordmaster': add the Peacock to the back of any combination featuring GaoLion. *'Varlituder': This combination is essentially GaoKing Striker Double-Knuckle Swordmaster with GaoCobra in its foot in place of GaoMadillo (which is standard for the Striker legs). Additional parts are shown attached to GaoBear and GaoPolar to enable the use of the Swordmaster weapons from GaoPeacock, but it is not specified whether these are optional parts of GaoPeacock or parts of GaoCobra. GaoCobra separated from the combination is not shown. *'Magnum': add GaoWallaby to any combination featuring GaoBear and GaoPolar. *'Aquadiver': add GaoManta to the back of any combination featuring GaoLion. *'Longhorn': switch out the left arm for GaoBoar. *'Phantom': switch out the right arm for GaoBat. Sources *Wikipedia's article on the Hundred Beasts *List of the Hundred Beasts *Page 1 and Page 2 of the Super Sentai Artbook that contains this information. Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Mecha (Gaoranger)